In order to select toner that is used to form an image, whether a read image is a color original document or non-color original document is determined. This determination is performed on a per pixel basis of the read image in some cases.
However, when the determination is performed on the per pixel basis, a non-color pixel can be erroneously determined to be a color pixel due to noise produced when the image is read, in some instances.